planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/Server Downtime for Hotfix September 11, 2013 6AM PDT (3PM CEST)
All servers will come down for maintenance at 6:00 AM PDT (3:00 PM CEST) for a hotfix. This is a pre-performance patch to clear up some of the major pieces that were done or very close to done when we started the performance initiate. Enjoy! :) Downtime Start: 6 AM Downtime ETA: 90 minutes Players can expect the following changes: Patch Notes Depot *New Player Studio items! Alert modifications *Continent-specific facility capture alerts have been modified. They will now trigger much less often and their duration and final reward have been cut in half. Spawn priority changes *The squad reinforcement spawn list now deprioritizes regions where your side has a population advantage *Instant action has been modified so that it more often places people into active fights Savior XP *Added a bonus experience reward for killing an enemy player who recently severely damaged, but did not kill, a friendly player Physics and Projectile Improvements *Fix for guided rockets not traveling the correct path on other clients *Fix for projectiles not rendering when shot out of render distance (looking at you AV MANA turret) *Fixed Striker missiles flying through terrain and buildings and still hitting targets *Victims of the Phoenix missile should no longer see the projectile adjust course quickly within 10m and then detonate *Air to Air rockets won’t look like they’re bouncing back and forth to remote clients UI *Made ammo pack indicators smaller *Server ping column added to server select *Changed ammo counter font *We’ve officially cleared out all the weapons and attachments from the Certification screen. Locked weapons and their attachments can now be previewed and compared in the loadout screen. *We now show the “Lock-On” display while in third person *Added another “Other” cosmetic slot for the Sunderer *Added a display for Above Mean Sea Level (AMSL) to air vehicles Bug Fixes *Fixed issue where turrets and terminals would be instantly hacked or unrepairable *Added a fix to prevent AOE damage hitting players inside IFF shields from certain angles *Fix for scope sway persisting into optics that aren’t intended to have any *Addressed large amounts of interpenetration in the spawn room at Andvari Frozen Reservoir that could cause players to get stuck in spawn tubes *Fixed a bug that caused Thermal or NV to persist when switching from the gunner seat to the driver seat in the Harasser *Fixed missing gate shield generators at Freyr Amp Station *Fixed the M12 Kobalt’s thermal optics so they don’t reset/fade in during each reload *Sunderer exhaust stacks should now display properly for players in first person that are seated in the passenger seat *Fixed a bug that allowed you to attempt to redeploy with the hotkey from the character select screen *Fixed missing reload audio for the Lasher X2 *Fixed some alignment issues on the 3rd person Mosquito HUD *Pilots can no longer utilize free-look to lock on to targets *Rhino hubcaps now granted account-wide Category:Blog posts Category:News